In recent years, airbags or self-inflating restraints, have proven to be effective in preventing injury resulting from head-on and near head-on collisions, when used correctly in conjunction with the shoulder-lap restraints. However, a small number of highly publicized incidents have highlighted a serious risk of potentially catastrophic injury to small adults, children or infants in rear-facing child-safety seats. While it is certainly advisable to place small children or infants in rear-facing child-safety seats in a rear seat, in certain types of vehicles, namely pick-up trucks, this is simply not an option. As a result, a demand has arisen for selective deployment of the automobile's self-inflating restraint. In response, certain automobile manufacturers now provide a key-switch to allow the owner/operator to choose whether or not the self-inflating restraint should be “armed” that is to say, whether the self-inflating restraint-should-be active and deployable in the event of a collision. However, these types of manual controls, or overrides, also carry an inherent risk. Namely the inadvertent failure to re-arm the restraint for an adult passenger, or the failure to deactivate the restraint in the event that the passenger seat is occupied by a child or safety seat. Further, the state of the art airbag deployment system does not detect whether the passenger seat is unoccupied and in the event of a collision fires the airbag, needlessly resulting in the unnecessary expense of replacing the dash and airbag mechanism.
What is missing in the art is a sensor pad that would detect the presence or absence of a person sitting in the seat and that could distinguish between an average size adult and a diminutive adult or child safety seat so as to control the deployment of an automobile self-inflating restraint, such as an airbag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sensor pad for controlling the deployment of a self-inflating restraint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensor pad that is weight sensitive and that detects the presence of a person sitting in seat associated with the sensor pad and that upon detection of a person occupying the seat directs the airbag to deploy in the event of a collision.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sensor pad for controlling the deployment of an automobile airbag without significantly increasing the vehicle weight or cost of manufacture.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.